Hot Cocoa and a bit 'o Poetry
by Jovieta
Summary: Raven thinks Beast Boy can’t write poems…but can he? One night she finds out, and the poems are about her…Oneshot. Parings: BBRea, slight mention of RobinStar.
1. Chapter 1

**Ha, yes, I am going to be working on Forced To Learn next week…and I'll, hopefully, be able to update then! School is going to be back in three weeks…so…I might not be able to update very often. ;--;**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… 

Claimer: I DO own the poems in here. (: That's why they seem kind of…more girlish, not girly, but girlish. ALSO: The meaning of the poems for Beast Boy is completely different than mine. Just to tell you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hot Cocoa and a bit 'o Poetry  
Oneshot  
Rating: K  
Pairing: BB/Raven, slight mention of Rob/Star (how could I resist? I'm obsessed)  
Summary: Raven thinks Beast Boy can't write poems…but can he? One night she finds out, and the poems are about her…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat comfortably on the crescent moon shaped couch. She leaned against the armrest with one pale leg crossed over the other. Rain pattered on the roof and windowpanes, and she could hear the distant roll of thunder. The room was dark, and so was thenight sky, but lightning would fork the sky once and awhile, causing light to momentarily conquerthe darkness.  
Raven pulled her cloak closer to her with one hand in vain attempts to hide the cold. It prickled her skin and goose bumps formed on her arms and legs. Her hood was pulled down, and this revealed her emotionless face.For a moment,Raven could have sworn she heard something behind her. She glanced up with deep violet orbs, but found no one.  
Raven slowly looked down on an amber page in her book and took in the words again. After awhile of paranoia wracking her brain, the words seemed to be only ink blots…at least, that's how Beast Boy always thought them. Beast Boy, where was he? She didn't hear his constant snores when she had passed his earlier that night.  
"Hey, Rea, want some hot chocolate?" Said her green skinned friend, as if he had heard her thoughts. Raven quickly looked away to hide the surprise that had covered her face. "Well?" He asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
"Well, I do prefer herbal tea but-"  
"Oh, I can make some if you want." Beast Boy interrupted. Raven blinked at his selflessness.  
"Er, no, hot chocolate's fine, thanks." Raven took the warm mug from Beast Boy's out stretched hand. Beast Boy leapt over the back of the couch, almost spilling his hot chocolate in the process. Raven took a small sip of the hot contents and felt the warmth crawl through her being. She shivered slightly from the change of body temperature.  
"You like it?" Beast Boy asked and the rim of his upper lip was brown, almost looking like a mustache.  
"It's good." Raven replied shortly and looked down at her poem book.  
"What's that?" Beast Boy asked, squinting at the pages.  
"Nothing you'd be interested in." Raven replied coolly.  
"…It's unhealthy to read in the dark." Beast Boy said and let the comment pass.  
"I have nocturnal vision." The sides of Raven's mouth twitched, daring to form into a smile. Beast Boy laughed at this, but Raven glared at himbefore he knocked the sofa over.  
"But what is it?" Beast Boy asked curiously after his little laughing fit.  
"A poem book." Raven answered shortly, finally closing it…seeing as they were going to have a conversation.  
"So I wouldn't be interested it?" Beast Boy asked with a tone of annoyance.  
"No."replied Raven with a shrug.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Your not exactly the most literature interested memberin the team, are you?"  
"I guess not." Beast Boy let out an airy laugh. Raven furrowed her eyebrows together. _What's wrong with him? _She thought.  
"Uh…" Raven started uncomfortably, she could feel the glare Beast Boy was giving her. "Do you want to read it?" She offered, hoping, praying that Beast Boy would stop giving her that look.  
"I don't read poems…I like to write them." Beast Boy said quietly and this made Raven's jaw positively drop to the ground.  
"You know how out of character this is?" Raven asked after she got a hold of herself.  
"Ironic." Beast Boy stated.  
"Can I…read your poems?" Raven asked, and couldn't believe she had done such a request.  
"Okay, now you seem out of character." Beast Boy grinned.  
"Don't get used to it." Raven said in a monotone.  
"Fine…I'll go get them…I only have three…" He paused. "That I can _find_." Raven watched Beast Boy scamper down the halls to his room. She sighed, hoping that Beast Boy wouldn't want something from her if he showed her his poems.

Raven watched the door for a few minutes. It seemed to be taking Beast Boy longer than she had expected him to retrieve his poems. She couldn't help but wonder what they were about…hatred, jealousy, or…love? Probably all about _Terra…_ Wait a moment; was there a spark of jealousy in those thoughts? Nah, there couldn't be!  
Raven finished her hot chocolate right when Beast Boy burst into the Living Room, holding a stitch in his side and breathing hard.  
"What happened?" Raven asked, and put her empty mug next to Beast Boy's full one.  
"Do _not _wake Robin up when he's dreaming about Starfire." Beast Boy advised and practically limped next to Raven. In his hand, clutched quite hard, were three abused pieces of paper.  
"How do you know if he was?" Raven asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.  
"Trust me, I know these things." Beast Boy coughed and took a quick swig of hot chocolate.  
"Right." Raven muttered…  
"Here." Beast Boy shoved the pieces of paper into Raven's ghost-like hands.

_Don't Think I Don't Know_**_  
_**_I see those glares that you give me  
For all my stupid mistakes  
Don't think I don't know  
What you think of me.  
I see those scowls  
On your tense lips  
Don't think that I feel remorse  
For what I've done  
Because I don't  
I hear your complaints  
When you have to be near me  
Don't think I want to be with you  
Either. _

Raven raised her eyebrows and looked at Beast Boy with a slightly awed expression. He motioned for her to continue on.

_Moments Like These  
Moments Like These  
Where love turns into hate  
Where all thought is forever lost  
Where movement is uncontrolled  
Moments like these  
Where tears fall  
Where blood is shed  
Where spiteful words are spread  
Moments like these  
Are regretted  
But never forgotten _

Raven blinked. These were good…

_Gazing  
Everyday I gaze at you  
And you never see  
If you ever notice me  
I will quickly look away_

"Beast Boy…" Raven started.  
"Yeah, I know they suck, huh?" Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.  
"Not exactly…" Raven muttered. "But, I thought maybe they would be about Terra…but it doesn't sound like the relationship you had with her."  
"How would you know?" Beast Boy asked, rather harshly at that.  
"I'm an empath… remember?" Raven asked flatly. "Who were they about anyway?"  
"Well…" Beast Boy, for a moment, looked extremely nervous. "They're about you." He finally said.  
"Me?" Raven's eyes widened slightly.  
"Yeah…they are." Beast Boy admitted with a tone of courage in his voice.  
"That's how you feel about me?" Raven asked with hurt and regret etched into her face. Slade had once said that she was going to destroy the world, and that it was written all over her face. Now her face was open like a book, and that scared her. Beast Boy jumped as his mug shattered and hot chocolate went everywhere.  
"Raven, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked in a concerned tone.  
"I-I'm fine." Said Raven in a shaken voice.  
"Could you read them again?" Beast Boy requested suddenly.  
"What?" Raven asked and she sharply turned to face him.  
"I don't think…you got the meaning out of them." Beast Boy said, shrinking away in fear.  
"_Right." _Raven responded suspiciously, but read them again…

There was an intense silence as Raven tried to decipher what they meant…it sounded like he hated her more than anything. If Raven weren't an emotionless goth, she would have burst into tears by now.  
"All I can tell is that you hate me." Raven had a strange urge to tear them up into pieces, but instead thrust them at Beast Boy's face. She pulled her hood over her head so she would feel less revealed to her battling emotions.  
Raven stood up and started to leave, when Beast Boy grabbed her wrist with a stubborn look on his face.  
"What?" She asked harshly.  
"I usually don't like it when we fight, you know." Beast Boy said, in almost a whisper.  
"What's your point?" Raven asked impatiently.  
"That's what I was trying to say in my poems…I don't like it when we fight…"  
"But I thought you didn't want to be around me. _Don't think I want to be with you, either._" Raven quoted.  
"Not when we're fighting, no but sometimes I wish you would notice me and, at least, respect me," Beast Boy said the last part in an almost inaudible voice.  
"But I do," Raven told him, and sat back down on sofa, with Beast Boy following suit.  
"But you always say my jokes aren't funny, and my tofu is gross." Beast Boy complained.  
"I at least listen to them," Raven smiled inwardly, "You're funny when you aren't trying to be, by the way…what does it matter if I don't like tofu, it's just food."  
"I guess you're right…" Beast Boy paused. "Do you understand the meaning of the poems, now?"  
"No, it seems so plain…but so…complicated." Raven furrowed in confusing. Usually she was a master at these kind of things…but Beast Boy's mind was complex, in different ways that you would think.  
"Well…maybe this will explain." Beast Boy whispered into her ear. He took her chin lightly in his index and thumb; and turned her head towards him. Raven's heart skipped a beat, then speed up as fast as a cheetah could run. She could feel his breath against her skin…and his arm snake around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall over in shock.  
Beast Boy's lips were now inches from hers. She let out a shaky sigh as they finally brushed together…the kiss was tentive; as if Beast Boy was afraid she would brake under his touch. Raven tilted her head slightly to the side and pushed a little harder, and Beast Boy complied. He pulled her closer to him, so her skin was touching his own.  
Raven shivered as she felt Beast Boy rub her back slightly. Her other hand instinctively ran through his messy green hair. There she was, expressing love in one of the strongest ways…and nothing was blowing up! Thankful, yet suspicious, she broke the kiss…  
"Beast Boy…" Raven whispered and tried to catch her breath. He put a finger on her lips before she could continue.  
Time seemed to freeze as they sat there…so close to each other. All they could do was stare, and hope that the other had enjoyed the kiss. Soon, a flash of lightning right outside the window made them brake out of their trance  
"I think you understand what it means now, right?" Beast Boy asked and lightly let go of Raven.  
"Yes…but…could you show me one more time?" said Raven in an almost…husky voice.  
Beast Boy blinked in surprise, then said: "Gladly."

**Fin **

**  
Ok, let's pretend that the poems were good, for the stories sake! I know this is short…but…I thought it was good.  
The kissing scene was one of my best I've ever done, YAY ME. **

P.S. Drop a review


	2. Author's Notes and Review Replies

**Yes, I have Author Notes. I wonder if that's breaking the rules, but I don't give a crud. (rebel me, YAY REBEL ME)**

I thought this oneshot was good, especially since it WAS my first BB/Rea fanfiction. Although they seem albeit OOC…it was good, and I have pretty high standards to calling a piece of my own work: good.

That's all I have to write for Author Notes, since there isn't much to say about this…but I DO have review replies. And guess what, I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! YAY ME! I consider it a flame, and you'll see why. (:

Note: I listened to the Spirit soundtrack while writing this. Oo;; I've been listening to the soundtrack for unhealthy amounts of time. Dunno why, I haven't listened to it for a while. But it DOES help you write, and…somehow…ups your vocabulary. ;; I know, very strange. …o-o 

Review Replies(italics the review and normal review replies)

InkBlotted Chakra: _Aww, fluffyness! )_  
Thanks, I love fluff, fluff's my middle name! Well, not really…(P.S. I FINNALLLY decided to read a few fanfictions of yours, you're a heck a talented, a lot better than me)

Matt-Roinette(my first flame): _Spacing is your best friend, not that I'm trying to hint anything here, but you need to space so it's easier to read._  
Ok, I know you're probably like: WTF! (if you're reading this) but the reason I consider your review a flame is that it said nothing GOOD about my fanfiction. Nothing at all…but don't think I won't keep your "constructive criticism" in mind. I will try and space double on here, since fanfiction in a brat and scrunches all the writing. So, you win fame and fortune for being my first flame! Well, not really…

Dragon Gurl: _one word. Wait, make that four words: Abosolutely incredible. And beautiful._  
Four words: Thank you very much!

bmd: _wow that was really good. I think you dont have to add any more because that was really ending. It may seem short, but thats as long as it needed to be  
_Aw, thanks. 

Windy Days: _Fascinating! I loved it!  
_Yea, I know, huh? Just kidding! Thankyou for your review

The Ubu: _That was cute! I love little well written one-shots like this. You did a very good job, bravo!_

Keep up the good work!

Ubu  
Thank you! –giggle- I will try to keep up the…good work.

Sorry if I missed any reviews(stupid e-mail system), thanks to all! 

Things I will keep in mind: Space more(really need to work on that Oo) and try to put more depth in my poems, even though I haven't had much "life experience" so…yea…


End file.
